Rainbow Crystals
by Spuffylover4ever556
Summary: Buffy's got a new big bad she has to deal with, someone has hidden crystals inside vampires and she has to kill all of them before someone else gets them, but what does this all have to do with Spike? b/s r/r please!!


Title: Rainbow Crystals  
  
Chapter 1: Demons, Vamps, and....Crystals?  
  
Author: Spuffylover4ever566  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy, Fox nothing mine but the story.  
  
Pairings: b/s and some x/a, w/t, but mostly b/s  
  
Summary: Buffy is looking for four vampires that are different from the rest, they each have special powers but once she kills them they turn to crystals. Things get worse when she finds out a sorceress is also looking for them, but what does this all have to do with Spike?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and the gang searched through the cemetery as Giles once again explained how the demon looked.  
  
"It's called Kwazi Pooh-,"  
  
"Oh!! As in cute and cuddly Whine The Pooh?" asked  
  
Willow  
  
"No! he's nothing close to Pooh, he's big, scaly, and green did I  
  
mention he has horns in his penis?" informed the ex demon  
  
"Let me guess you dated one?" asked Buffy  
  
"What? no! IM into kinky, but that's way out of line,"  
  
responded Anya  
  
"Umm...Buffy, Anya I think you better stop your chit chat  
  
'cause the bleedin' thing is right behind you", said Spike and  
  
attacked.  
  
Soon the fight was on! Buffy punched it in the face, While  
  
Willow and Tara worked on a spell to weaken it. Spike then  
  
stabbed it in the back just before it ripped Xander's head of but  
  
that didn't slow it down, he headed for Xander again but Xander  
  
kicked it in the groin "That's it honey!," yelled Anya "That's the  
  
weak spot," she informed. Finally Willow's and Tara's spell  
  
seemed to have started working because the demon started to  
  
wobble, Buffy then took the opportunity yo kick it and send it  
  
Flying to Gile's feet, he immediately slashed its head of.  
  
"Well that wasnt so bad I say we celebrate by going bronzing,"  
  
Said Xander. Everyone gave him a look  
  
"OK not tonight maybe tomorrow w-" Xander was interrupted by  
  
A group of vamps.  
  
Everyone once again began fighting, they didn't seem bad,  
  
actually they were pretty weak, but the leader was possibly  
  
stronger than Spike. Buffy was fighting it and she was slowing  
  
down since she was already tired from the last fight. After Spike  
  
finished his five vamps he saw Buffy struggling to keep up, well  
  
the vampire did seem stronger but he wasn't a master vampire  
  
he would have known since those news run fast.  
  
"Need any help luv?" asked Spike knowing he would refuse  
  
because of her stubbornness  
  
"Actually I do," Buffy responded as she dodged a punch and  
  
threw a kick but the vamp dodged it.  
  
"This vampire is stronger than you!" Buffy yelled becoming tiered  
  
and the vampire punched her. HARD, she flew across the  
  
cemetery.  
  
"What! that's impossible! He just rased!" yelled Spike and kicked  
  
the vampire's face for throwing the love of his unlife to the floor.  
  
The vampire just smirked and got back up, Spike was getting  
  
annoyed, he was the big bad! Not some stupid fledling. Spike  
  
went behind and kicked it, it fell to the floor again. It seemed to  
  
be slowing down, Buffy then got up and got her stake out and  
  
tried to stake the vampire but he dodged it and punched her in  
  
the nose. By then the gang were done with their vamps and were  
  
watching Buffy and Spike fight the vamp knowing very well that  
  
they could take care of themselves. Spike punched it with all his  
  
strength and pinned him down to the floor, Buffy then finally  
  
put the stake through its heart. Buffy looked as it turned into  
  
dust, only it didn't turn into dust it turned into a crystal!  
  
"Well that's new," was all Buffy could say as everyone stared at  
  
the red tennis ball sized crystal.  
  
TBC....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well,?.... WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR SHOULD I STOP?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR STOP HONESTLY!!! OK! =) WELL PLEASE R/R THANX FOR READING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


End file.
